A Gift for Li Syaoran
by Miku88
Summary: Oneshot! The Kinomoto Sakura is in love with Li Syaoran, but too scared to confess. She thinks that the confession will just ruin their friendship. What if her thought betrays her and says something different? Read to find out!


Miku88: Hello there, readers! I'm back with this oneshot! Well, let's say happy birthday to our prince, Li Syaoran! This story is for Syaoran, a birthday present for him and the story for my beloved readers out there! Hope you enjoy this oneshot and now, to the story!

**Disclaimer: I own Ccs? Hah! THERE'S NO WAY IN THIS WORLD FOR ME TO OWN CARD CAPTOR SAKURA. Ccs and the gang belong to the mighty CLAMP while this story IS mine.**

"…" normal talking

_'…'_ someone's thought or someone is thinking

(…) insert note from the author

"**…**" phone conversation

A Gift for Li Syaoran

_SxS Oneshot_

"See ya Sakura!" Syaoran waved

"See ya! Thanks for today, Syaoran." Sakura said and smiled towards him.

"Nah, feel free to call me anytime. Well, I've got to go back now. Evening Saks." Syaoran said

"Good evening too Syaoran. Be careful on your way!" Sakura said and Syaoran nodded. He turned on the car engine and sped off from Sakura's house. Sakura smiled before steps into her house, or rather her and Tomoyo's house. As she steeped in, the deafening squeal from the cousin greet her.

"It's so cute Sakura! Your date with Syaoran! Kyaa, how sweet!" Tomoyo squealed loudly which make Sakura steeped back from the doorstep a little bit. Sakura blushed from Tomoyo's statement.

"Tomoyo! I and Syaoran are NOT dating! We were just having lunch and walking around the park together, that's all!" Sakura said

"Isn't that the same? When will you confess your feelings to him, Sakura? Many girls are after him. If—"

"Can't you just let me in first?" Sakura interrupted

"Uh, oh, yeah, sure. Sorry, come in Sakura!" Tomoyo said nervously. Sakura shook her head and took of her shoes. She then slipped her feet into her pink bunny sandals and headed towards the living room with Tomoyo followed her from behind. Sakura then plopped herself on the sofa and closed her eyes for a second.

"So, Sakura, when will you confess?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura's eyes opened immediately and stared at her cousin.

"Listen, Tomoyo, I'm not going to confess sooner or later." Sakura answered

"Sakura, you ARE twenty two and still single!" Tomoyo said rather loudly.

"Yeah, so?"

"Oh my gosh Sakura! Ask him out!" Tomoyo urged

"Who is him?" Sakura asked innocently which made Tomoyo slap her forehead hardly.

"Ask the mighty Li Syaoran from the great Li clan out for a date, my oh-so-dense little cousin!" Tomoyo said.

"No, Tomoyo, I won't. If I confess, it might ruin our best friendships that we have built for so many years." Sakura said, trying to be heard reasonable.

"You won't know if you don't try, Sakura. Look at me and Eriol, he confessed to me and nothing changed. The only thing that is changed was just our relationships. The rest are not changing, Sakura." Tomoyo said

"That's because you two feel the same way. What if he doesn't love me back? What if this confession ruins this friendship of ours? What if he hates me?" Sakura asked so many 'what ifs' to Tomoyo.

"I'm sure he loves you back. He won't hate you, he can't and he won't. It's all your choice, whether you want to confess or not, it's your choice. But, I'm warning you, don't be late. Late is hurts Sakura." Tomoyo said and walked to the kitchen.

_'Don't be late? What does that mean? Tomoyo is really weird this week.' _ Sakura wondered. She shook that thought off and went to her room

…

"I say no Eriol, no! Not now, not later." Syaoran said

"But Syao—"

"No buts! I'm not going to confess! She once said that she already has the one she loves most, her most important person. I'm not going to snatch her away." Syaoran said sadly.

"How did you know?" Eriol asked

"She told me"

"How?"

"It's…"

-Flashback-

_"So Sakura, do you have a guy that you like?" the sixteen years old Syaoran asked_

_"Hmm, I do. Why do you ask?" Sakura asked back. Syaoran can't help but smile sadly at her. His eyes reflected hurt and pain which wasn't noticed by Sakura._

_"No, just asking. Who is the lucky guy?" Syaoran asked_

_"I'm not telling you." Sakura said and stuck out her tongue playfully at him._

_"Mou, Sakura c'mon tell me." Syaoran pouted_

_"Hmm, you have to find it out by yourself, kay? Well, he's kind, a matured person, understandable, has got a handsome face, kind personality, and always tries his best to protect me. His eyes are amber." Sakura said, hoping he would catch the hint of the word _amber_ in it._

_"Who?"_

'You.' _Sakura's mind said. Sakura smiled and shook her head._

_"Didn't I say I won't tell you? Well, let's get going to class." Sakura said and left the confused Syaoran under the cherry blossom tree._

-End of Flashback-

"You are so dense." Eriol said and walked off from the living room.

_'What do you mean, Eriol?' _Syaoran wondered in confusion.

...

The sun penetrates trough the window which made the eyes of the sleeping figure on the bed twitched. She opened her eyes slowly and stretched her hands. She sat up straight and took a glance at the clock beside her bed.

"Seven o'clock. I have to wake up now." Sakura said and jumped off her bed. She went inside the bathroom and showered quickly. She went out with a blue blouse and a knee-length white skirt. She combed her hair neatly and marched downstairs.

"Morning Tomoyo!" Sakura greeted

"Morning too Sakura!" Tomoyo greeted back and put her sketch book on the table.

"So, you've known what you will make later, eh?" Sakura asked as she reached a cup of tea on the table and sit in front of Tomoyo.

"I guess so. I still have to fix some parts of the dress sketch." Tomoyo said and drank her tea. You may wonder why Tomoyo has to fix some parts of the sketch. So, let me clear it out for you. Tomoyo is a clothes designer with Sakura as her model while Syaoran is the CEO of Li Enterprises with Eriol as his most trusted assistant both in work and his life. It has been cleared off now, hasn't it?

"I can't wait! If I have finished this sketch, I will sew it and after I sew it, I will have you to wear it! Aah, how great! I really can't wait!" Tomoyo said with her starry eyes and clasped her hands together. Sakura can't help but smile nervously and sweat dropped.

"T—Tomoyo, don't I always wear your designed clothes?" Sakura asked. This made Tomoyo turn to Sakura which made Sakura be more nervous.

"Sakura, I will make the most beautiful dress for you! The beautiful dress and my beautiful little cousin! Sakura's ultra cute demeanor, I really can't wait!" Tomoyo squealed and have her cheeks in her palms. Her cousin smiled nervously.

_'I guess, I'll be her guinea pig, again.' _Sakura thought and sighed. She took out her phone and look at the date.

_Friday, 12 July 2013_

_'Tomorrow is his day. I have to go to buy a birthday present.' _ Sakura said to herself happily.

"Ne, ne Tomoyo, tomorrow is his birthday, what should I get as a gift?" Sakura asked her still-in-the-dreamy-land cousin. This sudden question make the dreamy-stated girl turn to look at Sakura.

"Why don't you confess and share your first kiss together?" Tomoyo suggested. The suggestion that Tomoyo gave to Sakura make her blush deep red.

"Tomoyo! You're not helping at all!" Sakura pouted

"Okay, okay, why don't you give him a necklace?" Tomoyo asked.

"That's what I mean! Thanks Tomoyo, you're the best. I'm going, then!" Sakura said and took her purse. She then walk out from the house and went to her car. She starts the engine and speeds off.

"I hope you will have courage to confess to him, Sakura." Tomoyo said even though there's no one there. She then sat on the chair and continued on sketching.

…

Sakura is now in the jewelry shop. She's looking for the gift for Syaoran, her prince. A white gold necklace with a yin and yang pendant caught her eyes.

"Excuse me; may I have a look at this one?" Sakura asked as she points the necklace. The shop assistant nodded and took out the necklace. Sakura took a second look at it and smiled.

"I take this one." Sakura said. The shop assistant placed it carefully inside the box and gave it to her. Sakura took her money and paid the shop assistant. As she put the gift inside her purse, she smiled and dialed a number.

"**Hello, what's up Sakura?**" the man on the other line asked.

"Are you free around six tomorrow?" Sakura asked

"**I am, why?**" Syaoran asked

"Care to go to dinner with me tomorrow?" Sakura asked

"**Of course! I'll pick you up at six tomorrow.**" He answered. Sakura can't help but smile happily.

"Okay then! See you tomorrow Syao!" Sakura said happily

"**See ya, Saks.**" Syaoran said and hung up. Sakura's smile going wider and wider in every second. She walked off from the shop and went to a restaurant to book it for two.

…

"She asked me for dinner! She asked me! Yeay! This is going to be the best birthday ever!" Syaoran jumped happily. Eriol saw it from the outside of the room. He can't help but smile and left the happy man jumping from the overflowing happiness.

Well, the Wednesday comes really fast. Today is his birthday, Li Syaoran's birthday. The birthday boy came out from his room and was greeted by the best buddy of his.

"Happy birthday my man! I wish you all the best!" Eriol said and tapped his shoulder.

"Here's your present." Eriol said and hand him a box

"Thanks dude. I hope it's not a bomb." Syaoran joked

"You're so mean bud!" Eriol faked a cry which made Syaoran laughed out loud. He opened the box and found the newest series of Naruto.

"Eriol, I'm not a kid anymore. But thanks anyway." Syaoran said. He then walk off and took a glance at his watch.

"8.30 am. 6.00 pm still has a long way to go." Syaoran mumbled.

…

Syaoran and Sakura are walking around the park right now. They have finished their dinner just awhile ago and are taking a little walk around the Penguin Park.

"Remember this place?" Syaoran asked

"How could I forget?" Sakura replied with a chuckle. Syaoran just smiled at her and continued to walk. As they walk to the swings, Sakura suddenly stopped. This made Syaoran stops as well and stared at her worriedly.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Syaoran asked worriedly. Sakura didn't answer but turn at Syaoran instead. This made Syaoran confused even more. She suddenly reached Syaoran's hands in hers. This sudden action made the boy blushed heavily.

"S—Sakura..?" Syaoran stammered while blushing like a steamed crab.

"I—"

_'C'mon Sakura, it's now or never!'_ Sakura's mind shouted.

"Sakura what's wrong?" Syaoran asked again. Sakura took a deep breath and look up at him.

"You have to promise me one thing. After you hear this, promise me you won't hate me." Sakura said. Syaoran stared at her in confusion and smiled.

"I won't hate you because I can't hate you. What's that thing anyway?" he asked

"I—actually I…" she looked at the ground for a second and then up at him again.

"Actually, I… the one I love most… it, it is… it is you." Sakura said as she looked at him straight in the eyes. Of course, this made Syaoran's breath hitched in shock and stared at her.

"I hope, I hope this won't ruin our friendship. For me to having this feeling towards you, I hope this won't change our friendships." Sakura said.

"Sakura, I think, I think we can't remain friends anymore." Those words escaped Syaoran's lips as he let his hands go from hers. Sakura can't help but flinched and tears came freely from her eyes as she looked up at him.

"Why? Why Syaoran, why? Just because of this confession doesn't mean we can't remain friends anymore, right? Why do we have to end this friendship, the friendship that we built for so many years? Eighteen years Syaoran, eighteen years! The eighteen years of friendship is going to be a waste? Syaoran how—" she was silenced by the soft lips of him, no other than Li Syaoran himself. He pulled away and took her face in his palms.

"Let me finish my words first." Syaoran said. Sakura, who was still shock from that sudden action couldn't help but just nodded.

"We can't remain friends anymore since I feel the same way as you do. I love you, Kinomoto Sakura." Syaoran confessed. Sakura can't control her tears anymore. Not the tears of sadness but the tear of happiness. She threw her arms around his neck and buried her face on his broad shoulder.

"I thought you hate me when you said those words." She sobbed.

"Didn't I say this before? I won't hate you because I can't hate you. You're the one I love most, how in the world can I hate you, Sakura?" Syaoran asked. Sakura didn't answer but smiled. As she pulled away from him, Syaoran wiped away her tears and stared into those emerald green eyes.

"Don't cry anymore, tear doesn't suit you. Smile does." Syaoran said softly. Sakura then smiled in instant and he smiled to. He reached her hands and held it in a firm yet a gentle touch.

"So, I, Li Syaoran will ask you something. Would you be my girlfriend, Kinomoto Sakura?" Syaoran asked softly.

"Yes." Sakura answered and smiled. Syaoran too, smiled and kissed her cheek which made her blush.

"Oh, I have another birthday present for you." Sakura said as she reached her purse and pulled out the black box. Syaoran's eyes widened and chuckled.

"Whoa, Sakura is going to propose me." Syaoran joked.

"Hell, no!" Sakura said and opened the box, revealing the white gold necklace with a yin-yang pendant on it. Syaoran smiled.

"How beautiful. Can you help me to put it on me?" Syaoran asked

"Sure." She said and unlocks the lock on the necklace. She stood on her tiptoes and reached his neck. She placed it carefully and after she finishes, Syaoran took her hands in his.

"You know what Sakura? This would be the best birthday that I have ever had in my life." Syaoran said. Sakura giggled softly and asked, "And why is that?"

"Because I get my beloved friend as my beloved lover." Syaoran said and kissed her softly on the lips, sharing their first kiss as lovers under the moonlight. They didn't realize that two pairs of eyes are watching the scenes behind the bushes.

"Aaahh! How cute for my dear little cousin!" Tomoyo squealed silently as she taped all of those scenes in her dear video camera.

"Finally, he asked her out." Eriol said as he adjusted his glasses. As he glanced at her girlfriend, who is currently busy by taping the lovebirds, a light bulb appears on the top of his head.

"Tomoyo." Eriol called. Tomoyo turns around at him and was shocked by his sudden action; Hiiragizawa Eriol is kissing the Daidouji Tomoyo. And the video camera is left forgotten on the ground…

-End-

Miku88: well, well, finally I'm finished! So what do you think? Does this oneshot satisfy you enough? I hope it does. That last part was a quote from other fic which I don't remember the title and the author. I'm terribly sorry for that author. If one of you know, please tell me. Well, I was thinking for having another oneshot for the sequel of this story. But I still don't know. If you want a sequel, just say it in your review. And I forgot, review please! That's all I think. See ya!


End file.
